


Your Shuriken Has My Name On It

by misura



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninja lessons are Serious Business. (jk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Shuriken Has My Name On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



"The way of the ninja," Roxy said sternly, "does not include attack hugs. Or glomp tackles."

Knives looked properly admonished for .03 seconds, meaning Roxy only noticed it due to her superior ninja senses, which she had _not_ developped by hugging or glomping people, and if Knives ever wished to get them herself, she would just need to resign herself to the fact that to be a ninja was to be dedicated, disciplined and deadly, deadly serious.

"All right," said Knives, "so what about death by tickling? Can I tickle someone to death?"

"No," said Roxy, but she knew Knives would have noticed the .5 second hesitation.

"Are _you_ ticklish?" Knives's eyes were gleaming. Roxy wasted a full 2.3 seconds taking pride in the fact that, for all her failings as a mentor, at least she had instilled in Knives an unerring instinct to uncover someone's weakness and use it against them.

(Roxy both dreaded and anticipated the day Knives would find out about the back of her knees.)


End file.
